


(Step) Parental Bond

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: And other junk, F/M, Kingsrockshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyway, this came from a Pokemon Kink Meme Prompt: It was very detailed, but the main draw was Serena being dominated and driven wild by Lysandre.</p><p>Also, this is set in an AU where Serena’s mom married Lysandre, because it makes things easier to figure out. Also ‘cause it’s more “wrong” that way, but that’s personal preference</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Serena Makes Passes At Men With Fiery Beards

”God damn it, Calem, get back here! Untie me, you dumbass!”

In her fury, Serena knocked the loosely-stuck ball gag out of her mouth. She huffed. “Right time he bolts.” she thought inwardly. The evening was supposed to fun and kinky, not a pain in the ass. But they’d heard someone coming up the stairs, and Calem rushed off in a panic.

And there she lay, blindfolded, limbs tied to her bed, completely nude and splayed for the world to see. Serena heard the footsteps approaching. “Great, now what do I do?” she thought apprehensively. She didn’t wish to draw attention to herself, but knew she’d be stuck indefinitely if she didn’t get help.

Serena breathed in deeply. Her restraints rubbed uncomfortably on her wrists. “Damn, just swallow your pride-” she thought. “Hello, who is it?” she called out.

The familiar, husky voice replied. “It’s me, Serena. I just got back.”

"Damn it," she muttered. "Lysandre, could you come in?" she said. "I need some help." she stammered. Of all the people around, it had to be him, her newly-dubbed "father". The overbearing, deliriously dashing man her mother had attached herself to. 

Sure, there had been issues ever since her mother announced their engagement. She’d questioned why her mother had abruptly re-married. How she could’ve known he was right for their family.

Serena didn’t really hate the man, though. Lysandre merely frustrated her deeply. It was subtle things which riled Serena up: the haughty demeanor, exacting standards, how infuriatingly attractive she found him-

"Keep it together." Serena thought to herself, "Have him untie you, shrug it off, okay?" She listened for more footsteps. Silence. Was he at the door? She called out again. "Hello, are you there?"

"Yes," he replied, "but what’s wrong? You usually don’t want me in your room-" She could hear the playful snide in his voice, delighting in her misdoings. "I know, but I’m, ah, a little tied up." she said uneasily.

She heard the door open, footsteps approaching. She braced herself. Heard him gasp and chuckle to himself. Serena heard slight clicking noises as well. ”Well, what do we have here?” Lysandre teasingly said. “Got carried away, I see.”

As Serena tried to compose herself, he gazed appreciatively at her nude form. For all her impudence, she was quite lovely, he thought to himself. Flawless, ivory skin, slightly flushed with arousal, silky golden locks, elegant, lithe body, contained completely for the taking-

He reached for his controller, manipulating the cameras his lab had rigged their house with. The clicking began again. For safety purposes, he’d said. He adjusted the cameras so they focused on the pair. “She’ll never believe otherwise.” he mused, perversely delighting in the sight.

"What was that?" Serena asked. "Oh, it’s nothing." Lysandre replied. "Now, how did this happen?" he inquired, lightly touching her restraints. She hesitated. "Well, Calem and me were just messing around and-"

"Sweetie, " he affectionately said, "if you wanted to know of such things, you could’ve just asked. Your mother and I are quite knowledgeable." He sniggered softly as Serena groaned. "Come now, we can talk about these things. It’s for your own good." Lysandre commanded, stroking her hair.

"You really mean it?" Serena asked. "Of course." he answered. "We don’t see eye to eye, but I just want the best for you." She smiled at where she assumed he was. "You little Poliwag." he teased, pinching her cheek.

"Ooh, what a relief." she laughed. "I thought you were gonna burning mad at-" The ropes scratched at her wrists. "Hey, I’m still stuck! Aren’t you gonna untie me?!" she demanded.

"Nonsense, you’ve been bad. Bad girls need to be punished." answered Lysandre, a wicked grin on his lips. "Don’t fret, I think we’ll both enjoy this "punishment" very much." he said, picking up the Lopunny vibrator next to his captive.

Familiar buzzing sounds shook the room. “Wait, is that-?” Serena asked with concern. “Is this really happening? He’s gonna take advantage of me, it’s so wrong, shouldn’t be,” she thought to herself. Powerful, dexterous hands explored her body while her captor nibbled at her throat. 

"We shouldn’t be doing this." she gasped out. "And why not?" Lysandre retorted. "I did say we could discuss such matters. A demonstration will get the point across better." He edged the vibrator at Serena. 

"How far are you gonna take this?" she questioned. "Far enough." he replied. "Enough to send you over the edge. Enough to have you submit to me, crying my name out in feverish desire."

He continued, voice dripping with lust. “That’s what you want, right? I’ve seen how you look at me, Serena. What lurid, filthy things do you imagine with us, I wonder? Would you like me to know?”

Serena moaned, taking his heated words to heart. “Would you?” she queried huskily. “You want it too, don’t you? Perhaps you’re the filthy one, thinking how to make me submit, admit I’m your plaything, hmm?”

"It’s so wrong," she continued, "but damn if it isn’t fucking hot. You agree?" She was suddenly quieted by Lysandre getting on her bed, roughly embracing her. They kissed feverishly, exploring each other’s mouths fervently.

He drew back slightly. “You’re sure you want it?” he inquired. She grinned lasciviously. “Oh, fuck all reason! Just take me now!” she demanded sharply. “As you wish, Poliwag.” he said, dragging the vibrator across her heated flesh.


	2. The Peeping Calem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bless Calem, he tried to help and be the hero. However, things take a far different turn upon his return.

They were entwined together, kissing deeply and letting the new sensations wash over them. ”Mmm, so good.” Serena breathed, relishing her lover’s touch. “So hot. You’re rock hard, aren’t you?” she said, feeling his clothed cock against her mound. “Such a tease.”

"Watch yourself," Lysandre teased, "you’re the one tied up. Don’t want to be stuck forever, do you?" He ground his hips against hers, stroking her breasts. His captive shivered with delight. "Or maybe you wouldn’t mind?" He picked up the now still Lopunny vibrator, aligning it with Serena’s entrance.

"Ooh, that’s nice, but it’s not you." she said, slightly disappointed. "Patience, little Poliwag," Lysandre said, freeing his hard cock from his pants. He stroked himself, watching his captive writhe in anticipation. "Beautiful." he murmured, rubbing the vibrator’s tip along Serena’s folds. 

As they stimulated each other, an unexpected visitor puttered outside of their home. Calem had returned to console his friend after the night’s events. He’d felt awful about leaving Serena alone and had ventured across their shared roof once more. Carefully moving around, he reached her bedroom window. He peeked inside.

The sight within absolutely stunned him. Serena’s step-dad had his cock out, fiercely pumping it as he swiveled a vibrator in her. Mouth agape, Calem quickly turned away. “I can’t have seen that.” he thought inwardly. He approached her window, gazing inside once more.

Breathing raggedly, Serena writhed in bliss, pleasurable shocks from the vibrator coursing through her. She’d been reduced to a flushed, quivering spectacle, moaning hard at the sensations.

Lysandre found the sight immensely arousing, readying his cock to enter her. He prided himself on how pilable his attentions had made her. The lurid thought of finally penetrating her flashed in his mind, but, for now, he was content to stroke himself while watching Serena “suffer”.

She was still sightless, but she innately felt Lysandre’s presence against her. How he swiftly brushed her hips, circled her clit, dragged his teeth along her flesh to arouse her even further. He’d teased her all the while, drawing her to the peak over and over until she couldn’t stand it.

Meanwhile, Calem had been watching everything unfold. At his vantage point, he had an excellent view of Serena’s bedroom and could make out their words. Initially, Calem was shocked by this revelation, greatly concerned for his friend’s safety. However, it became abundantly clear the two loved screwing each other. There was no denying the frenzied grunts and moans within earshot.

Still, there was the issue of decency, but Calem couldn’t resist watching the pair rile each other up. He fancied his neighbor and seeing her being coarsely taken turned him on immensely. “Screw getting caught,” he thought, “I’ve gotta watch.” Glancing around, he pulled out his growing cock and watched the events inside.

"Serena," Lysandre huskily rasped, "you close?" She nodded fiercely, a lascivious grin on her face. He pumped his leaking cock, figuring she’d been "good" enough for mercy. Carefully straddling her, he slipped his fat cock between her breasts, the tip close to her lips. He pulled off her blindfold, exposing her grey eyes, clouded with lust. Vision returning, Serena gasped at the sudden brightness. She then noticed her lover, nude, glistening with sweat, his impressive cock in front of her.

"Sweet Arceus." she breathed, the sentiment shared by Calem outside. "Holy Shiftry," he thought, "that man’s hung like a Rapidash!" Calem could fully see how long and thick Lysandre was now. The notion gave him a strange thrill as he kept watching, cock in hand. "Damn, she wants it bad." he mused, stroking himself rapidly. 

"You’re magnificent." Serena said shakily, enthralled by the sight. "Everything you wished for, right?" Lysandre boasted, pulling away slightly. They were still very close, him working his cock feverishly. "Come for me, Poliwag." he commanded, roughly twisting the vibrator in Serena.

Senses on fire, she arched her back, whimpering and moaning as she climaxed. Watching her peak brought Lysandre over the edge. Wild strings of seed coated Serena, hitting her chest, chin and mouth. She glanced at her lover with slight shock.

Outside, Calem had to stop stoking himself, nearly peaking with what’d just happened. He didn’t want to come just yet. They were going to fuck, and he didn’t want to miss that. Looking back, Calem saw the pair conversing. About what, he didn’t care at this point.

He just focused on Lysandre tapping his cock against Serena’s mouth, urging her to suck it clean. She eagerly complied, licking and sucking the organ. “Wow, she’s really good at it.” Calem thought, watching Lysandre face-fuck her. She gazed at him, eyes lidded, juices dribbling from her mouth like a Gloom. He must’ve liked it, judging from how he drew Serena closer to him.

They kept at it for a while, until Lysandre pulled his cock out, hard and dripping once more. “Don’t say this was for naught.” he said, dropping down to Serena’s entrance. He removed the vibrator from her, turning it off. He slipped his fingers in her, admiring how wet and slick he’d made her.

"Watch me." Lysandre ordered, causing Serena to tilt her head down. She saw his tip sinking into her. It was a slow burn for both of them as Lysandre eased himself into her. He didn’t wish to hurt her, but he relished the feel of her slick, hot flesh against his cock. Finally, he hilted her, drawing lurid, shaky moans from Serena.

They lay there, savoring the feel of their hot flesh joined together. Calem had been content to merely observe, leaving his cock unattended. His member stood, hard and leaking, as he watched Lysandre pound into Serena. He’d wiggle his hips, shifting against her still restrained body. Serena bucked back, timing her movements to draw him against her sensitive spots. The two were driven absolutely wild by it all, moans and growls filling the room. 

"Please-" Serena breathlessly pleaded, before a finger tapped her lips. "Yes?" replied Lysandre casually, rubbing her sensitive clit. "What is it you want?" "Keep-going-" she tried to reply, words broken by his sharp, hard thrusts. "Hmm, I didn’t catch that." he said. "Say it again?"

Serena caught his gaze, hard and salacious. “Fuck me,” she demanded, “you’re making me crazy!” At that, Lysandre pulled out of her, cock twitching and wet. She stared at him avidly. “Come on, what the-” Serena hotly inquired. “Beg me for it.” Lysandre urged, enjoying one final bit “torment” on his captive.

"Okay," she breathed, "you win." She grinned. "I’m your plaything, your little fuck-toy." she said, sanity slipping away. "Wind me up, but get us off!" Serena’s eyes were misty with desire, but also with joy. It felt achingly good to admit it: She loved being toyed with, being at the mercy of someone who adored control and herself equally. 

"Take me," Serena beckoned, "make me yours." Lysandre slammed back into her, stuffing her delightfully full. He tightly held her, their hot flesh tightly bound. "Sweetie, that’s all I ever wanted to hear." he said, rutting against her. "I only want the best the best for you, after all." He pounded into her once more, wantonly kissing her warm mouth as well.

Even without touching himself, Calem knew he was close. Peeking inside, he sensed his companions were too. Serena’s mouth went slack, howling in pleasure. Likewise, Lysandre’s thrusts grew more hard and frenzied. The two thrashed against each other more now, huffing and puffing with rapture.

Suddenly, Serena’s eyes snapped shut and she screamed. Lysandre followed suit, fully hilted within Serena, and groaned lowly. With a few hard pumps, Calem was off too, his essence coating his hand and jacket. Cooling down, he slunk back home, a flurry of thoughts on his mind.

Inside, the new lovers were basking in their shared afterglow. Serena felt her arms and legs finally become loose again. She sunk, bonelessly, into her bed with relief. “Thank you for freeing me.” she said warmly. “Really, thank you, thank you for everything!” Lysandre smiled, patting her head affectionately. She wrapped her limbs around him, fully enjoying his warmth.

"This is nice," Lysandre said, "but we’re all dirty. Perhaps we could finish this in the shower?" Serena nodded sweetly. "Good, I’ll carry you." At that, the pair retreated to the washroom. "You know, darling," Lysandre purred, "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship. Now, let’s get you in the water, Poliwag-"


	3. Not So Baseless Speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the Meowth's out of the bag, so to speak.

In the following days, the two were all over each other, out and about. Grace, Serena’s mother, was initially stunned by how well they got along now. She knew there’d been a playful friction between them, which concerned her. However, seeing how affectionate they had become quelled her worries. “They must have patched things up while I was away.” Grace mused, having focused on Rhyhorn training the past few days.

Happy as it made her, Grace wouldn’t be able to enjoy it for long. She was entered in Kalos’ upcoming Granite Rhyhorn Derby, which spanned across the entire region. She knew it’d be a long, grueling endeavor, leaving little time for her family. Still, they knew what her job required and compromised when necessary. Indeed, Serena and Lysandre were cheerfully sending her off at the Derby’s start in Santalune City.

"Good luck, Mom!" Serena exclaimed, hugging her mother tightly. "Thanks, sweetie." she said, grabbing Lysandre for a goodbye kiss. They embraced, drawing away as Grace readied her Rhyhorn. The pair, alongside other spectators, waved and cheered as Grace and the other racers dispersed. "Well, we’re off! Be good while I’m gone, you two!" she shouted, waving back.

The two glanced at each other knowingly. “Well, you heard her.” Serena said, jabbing Lysandre’s arm. “Now, what shall this good girl and her guardian do now?” she asked playfully, her limb entwined in his. ”Maybe we could prowl around Lumiose?” suggested Lysandre, unlocking the car. “Sounds great.” she answered excitedly.

"Any excuse to dally around spending my money, suppose." he stated with mock irritation. She gazed at him, gentle affection in her eyes. "And any excuse to spoil my Poliwag is fine by me." he said, patting her head. 

The following morning was shaping up to be quite delightful. After yesterday’s excursion to Lumiose City, the pair had gotten many fine goods, edible and not. They had plans to watch Grace’s racing progress on TV over an exquisite breakfast. Serena handled setting the table and fetching dishes while Lysandre did the actual cooking. He’d insisted, being an experienced chef, after all. 

While they were preparing their spread, Calem approached their home apprehensively. Ever since he’d spied on them, he couldn’t stop thinking about what the sight. Several points rushed through his mind, but one particular thing got Calem the most- how appealing he found the spectacle. “No denying it,” he mused, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Guilty as he felt, he’d come several times replaying the events in his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Calem tapped the door, nerves on fire. A couple knocks, and it opened. There stood Lysandre, with slight shock in his bleary eyes. He wore a bright red robe with Magikarp patterns woven into the fabric. Calem stared at him uneasily, noting the garment seemed rather flimsy. Unconsciously, Calem eyed the man up and down, admiring his form through the cloth. “Good morning, Calem,” Lysandre said, snapping him out of his daze. “What brings you here?”

"You see, sir," Calem stammered, "there’s something I want to talk about with you and Serena." "Come in then." the man said, ushering him in. "No use in standing around with your mouth open." As the pair walked to the kitchen, Lysandre waved to Serena, who was plating some Tepig bacon. "Sweetie, we’ve got a guest." he called out as Calem shuffled to the table. Serena glanced up, waving to her friend. "Hey, you. Want some breakfast? We’ve got plenty."

Calem neared the table, surveying its bounty with his head lowered. It was a beautiful banquet, with fine china and sumptuous food around. The crispy Tepig bacon, of course, but also fluffy, scrambled Blaziken eggs, slices of hot baguette, pots of Moomoo Milk butter and Combee honey, a medley of freshly picked Berries and a pitcher of sparkling Lemonade. Between the tempting food and his objects of desire, Calem had to focus hard to keep from drooling like a Lickitung. 

They must have sensed his hesitation, as Lysandre put his palm on his shoulder. “Calem, you seem tense.” he said with concern, “Is anything wrong?” The youth looked at the man while twiddling his thumbs nervously. “Well, you see-” Calem said, drawing a deep breath, “I’ll be honest. I know you and Serena are messing around, sir. I saw you guys, okay? I didn’t mean to, I came back to help her and it just happened!”

The pair glanced at each other uneasily, and then at Calem, whose face was buried in his hands. “I won’t tell anybody, guys.” he murmured, “It’s just that I can’t shake it off.” He looked up at his companions, who looked rather relieved. “Look, it’s a long story.” said Serena with a tranquil smile. “Don’t feel bad, though. We’ll explain everything, okay?”

And so the trio discussed their situation over the delectable spread. Their TV, showing recaps of the Rhyhorn Derby’s progress, flickered in and out. They’d occasionally watch said events while they chattered. Issues of sexual tension, honest mistakes, and their unique circumstances were explored. Everything began to fit together, and while Calem thought the circumstances unusual, he wasn’t about to judge.

”And that was that.” Lysandre said, with a Lemonade glass in hand. He chuckled softly. “Grace did allow me to have a mistress.” he stated with a devilish grin. “Not in this manner, I presume, but as you do.” Serena nodded in agreement. “Besides, she’s got someone on the side, too.” she noted. “I know you and Mom care about each other, but aren’t perfectly in sync, right? In a way, it keeps the family together. Keeps everyone sane, I guess.”

Calem shrugged, eyes shut in contemplation. “I can’t say,” he remarked, “but if it makes you happy, go for it. I won’t stop you.” He opened his eyes, reaching for his Lemonade glass. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t.” Lysandre said sharply, eyeing the youth. “It’s funny,” he said, “you look at me like Serena does. It’s how this all started, actually.” Calem turned to face the man inquisitively. “What do you mean?” he asked with hesitation. “I think you know.” Lysandre replied teasingly, with Serena watching in surprise. 

"You’ve been ogling me with the same lustful hunger she does." he stated. "Calem, you were practically undressing me in the doorway, were you not?" The youth met his gaze, locking onto his icy blue eyes. "Yes, yes, I was sir." Calem said shakily. "Guys, what do want me to say?" he answered, voice growing erratic. "What, that I like watching you two fuck? That it was the hottest thing ever-?" He heard Serena squeak, giggling with glee in the distance. "Wow-" she breathed, a deep flush on her cheeks.

"I think this has roused new feelings in all of us." Lysandre said, leaning close to Calem. "Don’t feel guilty, though." he reassured, "On the contrary, I’m honored you think I’m that appealing. I can’t speak for Serena though." ‘No, you’re right." she chimed in, drawing closer to Calem as well. "Damn, my guys wanna fuck me and each other? That’s, just, amazing." Serena said huskily. "This I’ve gotta see."

"Only if you’ll have me." Calem answered coyly, watching the duo. "I’ll take you, silly." Serena replied, leaning into to nuzzle her friend. "You in, Lysandre?" The man gently grasped Calem, hot breath in his ear. "Anything to make my Poliwag happy." he purred, the words sending sensuous chills down Calem’s spine. "Seems to delight you too, I see."

Calem sunk into his chair, blissfully immersed in their dual affections on him. “How’re we gonna do this?” he managed to ask breathlessly. “Come back tonight.” Serena replied, draped around him. “That sound good?” The men nodded, drawing away from each other. “Great, I’ll call you, okay?” she said, detaching herself as well. “Run along now, Calem.” Lysandre said, ruffling his hair. “Mustn’t let your folks worry.”

The pair waved as Calem left their home. He waved back, thoughts racing in his mind. “It’s so “bad”.” he mused, walking back to his house. “I’m glad it’s off my chest, and I’m gonna see the live show tonight.” The notion made his pulse quicken and his heart jump.

"Still, it’s so bizarre. Is it worth it to get off with them?" he thought. Calem looked back, catching the pair in a scorching, passionate kiss. "Yes. Yes, it is." he surmised, growing hot. "You lucky Ducklett, what have you gotten yourself into?" he thought with a wanton smile on his face.


	4. Taking The Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of a nice night for all.

That night, once Serena had called him, Calem went back to her home. He was very excited and a bit nervous, anticipating the night’s events. He knocked the door, peeking into the window as well. It opened, and there was Lysandre, clad in the Magikarp robe once more. This time, though, he looked proud and feral, with a lecherous glint in his eyes.

He led Calem in, leading him to their living room. The youth noticed the fireplace was lit, and there was some liquor alongside glasses on their coffee table. He sat on their couch, where he noticed Serena lounging around on the opposite end. She wore a sheer pink dressing gown, which looked transparent in the fire’s light. Though Calem had seen her fully nude before, he greatly appreciated the sight nearby.

"Oh, you’re here," she purred, draping herself on him yet again. She reached out to hand him a glass. "Here, have some Shuckle juice," she said, "Make yourself comfy. It’s gonna be a long night, lover." She handed Lysandre a glass too, beckoning him to the couch. He wedged himself between the two, pouring himself and Calem some juice. "Um, now what?" Calem inquired, taking a sip.

"Well, you’re wearing far too much." Serena said, snatching his hat away, "Let’s start there." Lysandre took her lead, slipping away his jacket while she slipped down, pulling off his boots. They shuffed around, tossing his clothes aside. The two paid special attention to their work, stroking and caressing Calem sensuously. Once they were done, he was nude and feverishly craving their flesh against his.

"Teases," he said huskily, putting away his glass. "Just get on me, you two." At that, Serena pulled off her dress, pressing herself against Calem and stroking his cock. "Is this want you want?" Lysandre inquired, flinging off his robe. Calem stared, dumbstruck at the sight.

Since that night, he’d fixated on the man’s form, sleek and well-muscled. Now, here he was, built like a magnificent god, the Rapidash cock right in front of his face. “Can I touch it?” Calem asked, fingers drawing near the organ. “Do what you want.” Lysandre replied, meeting his lustful gaze. He grasped the cock in both hands, running his fingers along the flesh. “It’s so thick,” Calem thought, relishing how hot and silky it was. He drew the tip to his mouth, kissing and licking it lightly. 

Meanwhile, Serena had stopped stroking Calem, her focus now on the cock-worship in her sight. “He’s right,” she mused, “Calem does eye him like I do.” She wet her fingers, watching her friend draw the fat cock into his mouth.

Serena pondered if he’d experience in such matters, seeing that Calem took his cock with relative ease. Watching him suck the organ, stiff and slick, aroused her unexpectedly. She slipped her digits within herself, caressing her hot spots. The trio huffed, moaned and groaned at everything happening, carnal desire overtaking them all.

Lysandre pulled out, a string of saliva trailing from Calem’s mouth. The youth glanced up at him, visible disappointment in his eyes. “You don’t like it?” he asked softly. The man cupped Calem’s face, stroking his cheek. “No, you’re quite skilled,” he replied, “but we mustn’t be selfish.” He motioned to Serena, who looked up at them. 

"He’s right, silly." she playfully taunted, pulling Calem beside her. He began nibbling at her flesh, running his fingers along her curves. "It’s not right to leave a lady be." Serena said, guiding him lower down. The pair glanced back to see Lysandre stroking himself, pleased with the sight.

Once properly positioned, Calem started exploring Serena’s center, licking and rubbing away. She wrapped her legs tightly against him, drawing him closer. Calem felt his cock being enveloped by warm, wet suction; “Damn, he gives head, too?” he thought.

It was a pleasant surprise, aided by how well the man was at it. He took the organ in fully, sucking hard and teasing it with his tongue. Calem moaned lowly with his efforts, vibrating against Serena’s center. She shivered with the added sensation, breathing raggedly.

The trio increased their pace, wanting to send each other into a frenzy. Being stuffed between the rutting duo was too much for Calem. The feeling of hot flesh against him, their melodious moans, feeling Lysandre’s fingers gently rub his puckered hole- “Wait, what’s he doing?” Calem realized, with a muffled grunt in surprise. He lay still, engrossed in the man’s digits teasing the area.

"Keep going," he coaxed, enjoying the man’s dual attentions. The digit slowly entered him, it’s owner marveling at the hot, tight flesh within. They were reaching a fever pitch now, primed and ready to fuck each other. A second finger was in Calem now, and they’d found his sweet spot. Some rough caresses there, and he knew he was gone: Calem peaked, harshly bucking against Lsyandre while he buried himself into Serena.

The trio detached, straightening themselves up on the couch. Once seated upright, Serena and Lysandre gazed at Calem expectantly, wordlessly questioning what he desired next. The youth looked at them salaciously, a wicked grin on his lips. “Fuck her, sir. Make her scream and come hard, then do it to me, man!” They peered at him, eyes lidded and lust pulsing and renewed. It was going to be a long night, indeed.


	5. Love, Or Other Flings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the thrilling climax(es)!

”I’m confused.” Serena said with a bit of apprehension. Calem glanced at her inquisitively, tilting his head slightly. “I mean, you’re really into it, but I would’ve never expected-” she continued, fidgeting with her hair. 

"What, that I wanna get fucked too?" he asked. "Okay, I admit, I’ve experimented back there." Calem glanced at his companions, watching with utter fascination. "Don’t worry, I know what to do." he reassured, "It’ll be good, I promise." He gently pushed her towards the other man. "Now, where were we?"

"Well, let’s see." Serena said, feigning innocence. She knelt down to Lysandre’s cock, grasping it in her hands. Soon her expert work was on display once again, eagerly sucking and licking the impressive organ. With a muffled grunt, Serena hilted his cock, lips at the base. 

Enthralled, Calem bent down to see everything up close. Serena pulled away slowly, allowing her friend to drink in the sight. Once free, Lysandre’s pulsing cock was between them, stiff and wet. Calem kissed it’s tip once more, looking straight at Serena, silently imploring her to join him. She obliged, and they stimulated the organ, licking and stroking it all over. 

Lysandre glimpsed down, admiring his companions below. True, their affections were pure heaven, but there was more to it. He appreciated beauty in all its forms, and seeing the pretty pair pleasure him stoked his most base desires. Whether it was his ego or perversity that fueled this insatiable lust, he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. He just wanted to fuck them senseless until they were all completely spent.

"Serena," he said, patting her head lightly. "Get off, and let’s give Calem a show, shall we?" She swiftly got on the couch, seating herself above his cock. The youth followed suit, sitting close next to them.

With a quick glance at her friend, Serena sunk down, savoring the feel of Lysandre’s flesh against hers. She was facing away from Calem, who could see the man enter her from behind. The sight of their tightly bound bodies, coupled with their moans, roused his more lurid side.

"Mmm, give it to her good, man," Calem said, wantonly encouraging the two. "You like that, Serena?" She puffed lightly, bouncing harder on Lysandre’s cock. "Yeah, you do," he replied, reaching for his stiffening member. She was dripping wet over the attention, gleaming slightly in the fire’s light. They were both splendid, like shining deities of lust and beauty. 

The rutting duo had no need for words now; they were too lost in their pleasure to vocalize in other than grunts and moans. Luckily, Calem more than made up for their “silence” with his saucy commentary.

"Damn, you guys are so fucking hot," the youth continued, pumping his revived cock vigorously. Serena yelped in surprised delight at a particularly hard thrust, to Calem’s glee. "Yeah, you’re both lucky, aren’t you?" More frenzied groans came from the two. "Look at her take you in, man! Bet she’s nice and tight, too."

Serena felt her cheeks redden even more so, but she inwardly delighted in her friend’s dirty talk. “I’ve learned so much about what turns us on,” she thought to herself. “It’s so unexpected, but hot!” With a moment to steady herself, she pulled off of Lysandre, turning to face Calem. She gave him a quick wink before plunging down on the other man’s cock once more.

"Oh, get it!" the youth exclaimed, taking a moment to see his friend up close in her state. She was sparkling, flushed, absolutely everything he’d ever wanted to see and worship. "Can’t wait to get both of you," Calem breathlessly said, leaning in close to kiss Serena’s breasts.

It was too much; Serena felt as if she were boiling over with lust, begging for release. She suspected her companions felt the same, judging from their heated, erratic movements. With his fingers rubbing her clit, Calem met her smoldering gaze with a sly smirk. ”Come on, double-team me, you two!”

"I wouldn’t have it any other way." Serena and Calem’s eyes both went wide, slightly stunned to hear Lysandre’s voice once more. He’d been reduced to raw, animalstic grunts and growls during their discourse, a dissonant cry from his usual eloquent speech. But hearing his husky voice was comforting, yet arousing in their passionate state.

"You two are such a delight to the ears, as well as the eyes." They glanced back, greeted by his own salacious smile. "It’s true," he affirmed, now bucking wildly against Serena. "You guys are close, aren’t you?" The duo, breathing raggedly, replied in the affirmative to his query. "Enough teasing, come for me, don’t hold back!"

The trio urged each other on, furiously stimulating their most sensitive spots. Their collective affections had reached a frenzied summit, hovering dangerously close to the point of no return. With Lysandre deep within and Calem kissing her voraciously, Serena lost it first, moans muffled as she came. Her companions followed suit afterwards, painting her with seed inside and in rivulets on her skin.

Once they’d all come down from their climaxes, the rest of their night was spent fucking all around Serena’s house. All throughout, Calem was sandwiched between the delightful duo: Sometimes he’d take Serena while Lysandre took him from behind in her bed. Other times, he’d fuck the other man while he worked on Serena, the trio on a Beartic skin rug. And then she’d take them both, mouth and center filled to the brim while they cleaned up in the shower.

But no matter what they did, it was immensely pleasurable, a tribute to the very spirits of affection and desire. They couldn’t deny it, they were bound now, conspirators of such forbidden delight. Still, lying close together in Lysandre’s cozy bed, the trio couldn’t really feel too bad about the night’s events. Pleasure was pleasure, after all; the most beautiful, wonderful part of this mortal life.

"So, you liked it?" Serena asked softly, gazing at Calem. They were flanked against the other man, who was caressing them gently as they lounged in the bed. "Absolutely." he replied wearily. "No regrets, then?" she implored once more.

"No," the youth answered. "Serena, I’ve wanted you ever since you moved here. Sure, we’re friends, but now it’s so much more." Calem reached over to grasp her hand tenderly. "Now I’ve got you, and Lysandre, too. What more could a guy want?"

Serena clutched his hand tightly, her eyes welling up with joyous tears. He’d been gazing at her with that same affection, his words laced with the tender care that Lysandre had for her. She knew it wasn’t mere carnal desire which connected their trio; In their own weird way, they really did care for each other.

Serena wondered what time would do for their bond, whether it would hold under their circumstances. Perhaps guilt would overtake her one day. But, at present. she held steady, knowing she had two who cared for her deeply.

As sleep overtook them, Lysandre looked down at his companions, nestled close by. He smiled to himself, swelling with pride and bliss. Sure, they were both his now, but he wouldn’t dare take advantage of them under his care. No, they were like his very own family, the pretty little wags. 

"Good night, Poliwag-" he softly murmured, kissing Serena on her cheek. With a final glance at Calem, the man playfully ruffled his hair. "-and good night to you, dear Slowpoke." He chuckled inwardly, sinking down for a well-deserved rest. "You are mine, and I am yours, for now and forever. Thank you. Sleep tight, kids."


End file.
